Collin: Light-Speed-Fueled Adventures
Collin: Light-Speed-Fueled Adventures is an American animated series based on the Collin the Speedy Boy game series by Warner Bros. Games. It is developed by . It aired on Disney Zoog in TBD 2020. Sypnosis In a reimagined world of FingerTown, a hero and his gang must save FingerTown from Bryte. Characters (Note that neither of the CTSB cast reprise their roles due to them being busy with Collin the Speedy Boy: At All Speed) Heroes *'Collin Brady/Collin the Speedy Boy' (voiced by Ben Schwartz) - TBD **'Tommy the Opossum' (voiced by Bobby Moynihan) - TBD. In this series, he is more muscular and more comedic compared to his one. **'Cooper Elledge' (voiced by TBD) - TBD *'Trent Wright' (voiced by TBD) - TBD *'The WesDragon' (voiced by TBD) - TBD. In this series, he is more muscular and now antromorphic. *'Stacie Aday/Stacie the Speedy Girl' (voiced by Grey Griffin) - TBD *'The Swift of Light', consisting of: **'Elisha Preston/Elisha the Speedy Girl' (voiced by Tara Strong) - TBD **'Crystal' (voiced by TBD) - TBD **'Scott' (voiced by TBD) - TBD **'Toby and Taby' (voiced by TBD and TBD, respectively) - TBD **'Harper' (voiced by TBD) - TBD **'Squawker' (voiced by TBD) - TBD Allies *'Riley Logston' (voiced by TBD) - TBD *'Kelsie Aday' (voiced by TBD) - TBD *'Aubree Paige' (voiced by TBD) - TBD *'Lagan Fuller' (voiced by TBD) - TBD *'Team Solvers', consisting of: **'Kristina Austin' (voiced by TBD) - TBD **'Kerigan Mardis' (voiced by TBD) - TBD **'Halie Seymour' (voiced by TBD) - TBD. In this series, she is a African-American female rather than a white. *'VoodooFinger' (voiced by TBD) - TBD *'Flappy McFinger' (voiced by TBD) - TBD. In this series, he is more stupid and a party animal, while still being a helpful ally. *'GoofFinger' (voiced by TBD) - TBD *'IceFinger' (voiced by TBD) - TBD *'Evelynn Rodriguez' (voiced by TBD) - TBD. In this series, she doesnt have a love interest in Collin. *'Katherine "Katey"' (voiced by TBD) - TBD *'Jasmine Todd' (voiced by TBD) - TBD *'Baylee Mardis' (voiced by TBD) - TBD *'Nancy Samano' (voiced by TBD) - TBD *'Hannah Morgan' (voiced by TBD) - TBD. In this series, she is Collin's girlfriend. *'Handy' (voiced by TBD) - TBD *'Jaidyn Quillen' (voiced by TBD) - TBD Villains *'Teary Eyed Bryte '(also voiced by Tara Strong) - TBD. In this series, she is a Shredder-esque big bird. Episodes List of Collin: Light-Speed-Fueled Adventures episodes Trivia *This is the only Disney Zoog series based on a Warner Bros. property. *Unlike the other CTSB animated incarnation Collin the Speedy Boy: At All Speed and other CTSB series, the series appears to be WAY more comedic. *This is considered as a reboot to the Collin the Speedy Boy series. *This is regarded as the worst Collin the Speedy Boy television series ever made, as it had mixed to negative reviews. However, some CTSB fans liked the show. *This series's animation and art style is based off Nickelodeon's Rise of the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles. *This series will have changes from the original franchise. Category:TV-Y7-FV rated shows Category:TV Series Category:Collin the Speedy Boy Category:Reboots